Prologue
1/16/2014 before the first session -RH Prologue It has been about three months since I returned from my travels. I thought it was time to put my thoughts down somewhere. Traveling was good, it is one thing I can say, the roads are a safe.I traveled north first, passing into the forrested Elven lands. The locals treated me rather well. Even in mother's stories they were always friendly here. I made my way to the capital. It was alive with industry, I could smell the distinctive scent of black powder. They had not had them long but firearms were rapidly changing the way the Elves hunt and fight. The exact formula for the powder was a secret most nations would kill to have. I have a strong suspicion the answer is alchemical in nature and not magical... though I was not here to study their firearms. This journy had a more personal meaning. I intended to discover more about my roots. I was raised among humans primarily and there was much I wanted to learn about Elves. Well...not just any elves. I met with Honda the current holy champion of the Elves. This was my first time meeting her, however I felt I had known her from the stories. She was taller in person than I expected. My true parentage is known only to a handful. I wonder if she guessed it by looking at me? She did seem uneasy wtih me. It was not the warmest welcome I have ever had. I used my true name with her. Though for most people I use an alias. Being secretive was the only way I could get my mother to let me out with out a guard. I didn't need a guard, and I don't want a guard. Besides, I wouldn't mind having an adventure of my own one day, and that won't happen with half a legion of Bazareene soldiers surrounding me. Despite my interest in adventure the trip itself was peaceful and rather dull. It was informative, but not to much. Attempting to track my roots back farther than two generations has proven difficult. Elven records don't record much about him... and I can't help but feel that a few things have been destroyed since the fall of Xaphan. The Yuanti War memorial is every bit as spectacular as people say. It took me back seeing mom's wings again. Though this time they were repersented in marble. Part of the massive stone block, carved up to show her leading a legion of Elves into battle. I don't know much about the Yuan-ti War, It was never as popoular of a topic as the original romances. Probably because of how bloody it was, adventures are fun... wars are messy. Someone once wrote that Bazareene was a military giant that wasn't so much a sleeping dragon as a resting one. They weren't wrong. And Mom was never one to let sleeping dragons lie. Alee.... where are you? After I left Elven Lands I jounied through Terrepek. My mother has family from Terrepek, their ancestry was easy to track, Wizards keep good records. I picked up a few new spells there as well. Crossing the border wasn't bad as I came down from Elven lands into the dwarven held territories before journying further into Terrepek proper. The Terepekians seem to not trust our government and are weary of travellers coming directly from Bazareene., none the less the ghostwalk demands travel along the main road, and they have never ended it. Tht said travel is much easier for ghosts or anyone accompanied by a wystwoman. I supposed I could of had one, I havent seen Uncle Toriz in sometime but I am sure he could of sent someone if I asked. It is fine, easier this way. I can practice in private. Next I spent some time in Manifest. The popular seems to be growing increasingly annoyed with our military presence there. I intended to ask mother about it when I returned but since I came back she has been.. distant. And she go somewhere. she wont say where... often. Away from the tower. When I learned she planned to crown herself queen... well I don't know. I don't think its healthy for her. She should retire and enjoy it, not... this... I don't think my mother should be the supreme ruler of Bazareene... but for the life of me I can't name anyone better. But more than mom being in charge, I am afraid that one day I will be in charge. And given my ancestry I fear there is a capacity with in me that will make my rule will make my mother's seem quick and peaceful by comparison. Tonight I plan on meeting with some people in town... get the overall feel for it... the crowning isnt for a few months so maybe, just maybe I can convince her it is a bad idea.